Fight Against The Elements
'''Fight Against The Elements '''is the second episode of the '''Super Rio Saga '''by Alex The Owl. Started: 25 September 2014 Finished: 1 December 2014 Chapters: 29 Words: 35, 138 Rated: T Plot: The story begins three years after the precedent (Super Rio). Blu is now living in the Amazon jungle with his wife, Jewel, his three new kids, Bia, Carla and Tiago, along with all his other friends. One morning, Blu is flying through the jungle with some fruits that he took for his family. On the way, he is meeting by Arlene, a female scarlet macaw who became his friend during his time in the Amazon and the two have a little talk before going back towards their hollow. Blu finally arrives back at his hollow where he is met by his three chicks and his wife and they eat the fruits Blu brought for them. After the breakfast, Blu leaves to go meditate on the top of the Amazon with the Blue Phoenix. On the way to the top of the Amazon, he goes to Rafael and Eva's hollow to greet them. After a small talk, he leaves them to go back on his way to the top of the Amazon. Once he arrives at the top of the Amazon, Blu does his meditation with the Blue Phoenix. After two hours of meditating, Blu is about to leave, but before he could, he finds an unconscious male snow owl lying on the mud. He takes him with him on the way back at the blue tribe. After sometime, Blu arrives at Mimi's hollow and this last one immediately takes care of the snow owl. While she's taking care of him, Jewel, Bia, Carla and Tiago arrives in the hollow. Not too long after, the young snow owl awakes and reveals that his name is Alex, he comes from Quebec, Canada and that he is 20 years old. He also tells them that he can't remember anything before he was unconscious. Afterward, Blu's family left for their home, leaving Alex to rest, but he agrees with Blu to visit around the place for the following day. The day after, Blu and Alex take a tour around the jungle. Then, they arrive at the place where the blue tribe defeated the Red Dragons and Blu tells Alex everything that happened. Then, they are surprised by a group of humans called the D.A.N.U. who wants to bring them back to their quarters, but Blu and Alex refuses and engage a fight. Blu manages to knock some of them before being knocked himself by a huge guard who Alex manages to kill with his Prototype, a powerful virus that allows him to change his body in many weapons. Then as the soldiers are about to shoot both Blu and Alex with their guns, a human guy arrives and manages to kill all the members on the D.A.N.U. Afterward, he introduces himself to Blu and Alex; his name is Duke and he turns himself into a military macaw much to Blu and Alex's surprise. And, to their surprise, he even knows their names.